


Honorary degrees and Professor Jack

by NatalieRyan



Series: MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Bozer + Booze + Back to School, Gen, I really missed Jack by Mac's side in this episode, Jack is proud Mac has gotten a degree, Mac and Jack have a talk, about Mac's honorary degree, also I needed to mention that phone call that was cut short, and Jack being a professor undercover on their next mission, just an excuse for me to imagine Jack with glasses, post episode fan fiction, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Mac and Jack+ talk.Post episode fan fiction for 3x03.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Honorary degrees and Professor Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought that I'd have another MacGyver story written in such a short time?  
> I watched 3x03 before 3x02 thanks to our tv channel that messed up the schedule. I was too excited for 3x02 that I couldn't focus enough on 3x03 so yesterday in the afternoon there was a rerun and I paid closer attention to it. There was this idea worming in my head and I shared it with SabbyStarlight and we agreed that we both saw Mac trying to get out of his skin and subtly not turning to Jack because if he did then he'd be whooping all over the place and that was something Mac wanted to happen in private.  
> Sooo, cue in my brain that's always firing thoughts to me a mile a minute and you have this story written in less than two hours.  
> The part with Professor Jack was inspired by a picture Sabby sent me of Lucas and George BTS and it was both adorable and inspiring for the mental image I used in this story of Jack as a professor. Blame the glasses, always the glasses, and me being a sucker for glasses.  
> Enough gushing about it, y'all.  
> Hope you'll like it and I'm hoping the muse will strike with another story after this one because I already decided I have another worm idea for 3x04... we shall see and hope.  
> Enjoy.

Mac was vibrating off his skin. Despite having his friends, his family all accounted for, and having fun at his house, he really wanted to have some time alone to process everything that happened today.

He couldn't keep himself from grinning, and judging by Jack's knowing look, someone else was on to him.

When Matty gave him the honorary degree, Mac was ready to jump in the air and whoop so loud, because he had a degree. It was one of his dreams, and as rational as Mac was and knew that the degree didn't necessarily mean you had the knowledge; he busted his ass day and night to get to MIT in the first place and the regret was still there that he dropped out. 

Mac wanted to turn around and tell Jack how he did it, knowing Jack would be all over him and congratulating him, proud of Mac. And that said a lot about where things lay at the moment. If it was a different situation, Mac would be calling his father. But all he could think was "Jack's gonna flip from happiness" and it wasn't such a weird thought.

Jack, as always was hardwired to Mac and made a joke to diffuse the situation, gave Mac some time to decompress and contain his giddiness. It was almost a promise that they'll have time to talk after the rest of the gang went home. Mac appreciated it.

As the night was winding down, Riley told them she was leaving. Matty left a little before that, and Bozer decided that he'd spend the night at Leanna's. After everyone was herded through the door, there were twin sighs of relief coming from both Mac and Jack.

Mac turned around and he knew he had an ear splitting grin on his face.

"Dude, you are going to end up with your cheeks stuck in that position forever and believe me as much as I like your sunny persona, keeping them too long in that position? It's bound to hurt."

Mac laughed at Jack's words and shook his head. Leave it to Jack to always tease him.

"Man, it took all my willpower not to do cartwheels when Matty gave me the diploma."

"Yeah, I saw. I'm so proud of you kiddo. I know how much you wanted that degree. It's not MIT, but still, you deserve it."

Mac knew that. And knew Jack would say those words. But actually hearing them filled him with warmth. It was good to be home again and to have repaired things with Jack after Nigeria. Jack felt sure enough to voice his thoughts, and that was all that Mac needed.

"C'mere, hoss." Jack indicated a hug.

Mac flew into Jack's embrace and stayed there, still grinning against Jack's shoulder. This was one of the best days he had in so long and Mac was afraid if he blinked, it would all be a dream.

"It ain't a dream, Mac. It's very much real."

Mac pulled out of the hug with flushed cheeks, he was sure.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Mhm."

"Oh man, I jinxed it. Now something's gonna happen."

"Nah, I don't think so. Well, something's gonna happen. You and I are going to sit on the couch, drink some beers because I like juice, don't get me wrong, but I need a cold beer to decompress after the day I had."

"I can do that."

…

"So you didn't actually lose the skip."

"No. The kid looked and sounded honest enough, and I couldn't do that to him. Or to his mother, man. He was her only shot to get the care she needed and I couldn't just let him get captured by Billy and the Coltons for bail bond."

Mac nodded in assent. He probably would have done the same thing as Jack had he been in Jack's place. Now Mac knew why Jack wasn't upset with losing the guy.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you last night." Mac found himself apologizing for cutting their call short.

"Nah, it's okay."

"It's really not. Since I was the one that actually called, I… I'm gonna say this once and I know it'll sound cheesy, but I missed you throughout the mission. Logically, you could have gone undercover too."

"Awww Mac, thanks for the boost of confidence. I knew you'd come around and understand I'm not that old as you say I am."

"Don't stretch your luck, man. What I meant was that you could have very well posed as a professor."

"Do I look like a professor to you? Seriously, kid?"

"Oh you look like a professor, alright. You just need a pair of glasses and you are perfect for the role."

"You really think so. You are not kidding."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"Hey, now, let's not mention heart attacks."

"Okay, no more of that. But I'm serious. Really. You'd make a great professor. Looks can deceive sometimes."

Mac knew that he was letting on more than he should have about this. He had no idea how they came from talking about their phone call to talking about what an amazing professor Jack would be.

"I'm flattered you think of me like that, Mac. I had no idea…"

"I know I give you hell all the time about being old and your wisdom," Mac chuckled at Jack's raised eyebrow, "but, I know that you have more experience in life and you know things that college kids could find useful. It's not always about being a kid wonder in the end."

"I think you meant Wunderkind and thank you for the compliment."

Mac had to smile at the mental picture he just created in his head. Jack, trying to explain a particularly tough lesson to Mac, and Mac focused on the task. Only Mac wasn't the student, but himself on a mission, and Jack was decked in full tac gear. And glasses.

Mac shuddered. Man, his brain was weird sometimes. But it did make a cute picture, although he wasn't ready to admit that out loud.

"What has your cogs turning right now?" Jack softly inquired.

"Nothing. Just, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Cut you out."

"Hey, at least you called this time. And I'm not blaming you for it. You had a job to do and it wasn't the ideal situation to chit chat."

"True."

"I'm gonna make you a deal. Next time Matty has a mission like this one, I'm going to ask her, nicely, if I can be Professor Dalton. That way you don't have to worry if I'm not around."

"You'd do that? Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Oh that would be quite the mission. Just imagine."

Mac giggled.

"Oh, believe me, I have."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
